The Secrets of Cilver
by Writer of the Unknown
Summary: Just like old time Will and Gilan are heading off on another mission. But for this one they need some help from and elusive person named RC. However, there is more to this RC than meets the eye. Will Gilan and Will get to know RC as they fulfill this dangerous mission? Or will RC's secrets and past history with the Rangers Corps serve as an impenetrable wall between them.
1. Do you trust me?

"Halt, I've been thinking," Will said as Halt and Will rode back to Redmont after a days lesson in the forest.

Halt raised an eyebrow at him and said "Always a dangerous pastime."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I was wondering if…" Will hesitated. "you would trust me? I mean would you trust me with the most important missions?"

Halt stopped Abelard and Will stopped and turned around in his saddle.

"Will, I would trust you with my life," Halt said.

Will sat and thought for a while. After a minute he clicked his tongue and Tug set off. Halt stared after him for a minute then squeezed Abelard's sides slightly and he set off as well.

"Arlad, I have to go speak to Crowley so I will be gone for a few days," Halt said hours later bursting into Baron Arlad's.

"Well this is all of a sudden… what's the hurry?" the baron asked looking up from his paper, surprised.

"I need to send Will on a mission," he replied.

"But he is so young. You can't…," Arlad began, but Halt interrupted.

"I need to show him that I trust him."

"Halt, you can't. He can't go on a mission alone or are you going with him," Arlad asked looking intently at the ranger.

"Of course not. If I went with him there would be no reason to send him," Halt said. "and he won't be going alone."

"Excuse me? If you are not going with him then who is?"

"Gilan. Now can I set off or is this fief in a big predicament that you need my help?" he said angrily. "I'm in a hurry."

"By all means go."Arlad said quickly.

"Bye." Halt said and left.

Halt and Will rode in silence. They had left in a hurry that morning packing their usual travel items. Will had asked Halt several times what they were going to do. All he had gotten was a grunt. Halt had told Will to bring his one man tent, coffee beans, and sleeping pad, but Will noticed that Halt didn't bring any of that stuff.

After about an hour of silence Will could bear it no longer. "Halt, where are we going? Why did I have to bring all my camping things? Is there a problem? Will we be gone long?"

Halt groaned "It has only been fifty five minutes. You could have waited an hour, but the stream of questions had to come."

"Sorry," Will said looking down. "I got restless."

"Ha. So I noticed," he replied with a bark of laughter. "We are going to Castle Araluen and the rest of your questions will be answered tomorrow."

Halt waited and waited and was surprised to find silence for the next five minutes. Finally he could bear no longer. "Aren't you going to ask 'Why are we going to Castle Araluen?',"

"No," Will said thoughtfully. "Am I suppose to?"

"Are you playing with me," Halt asked, searching Wills face for a trace of a smile.

"No!," he answered innocently. "I thought you hated it when I asked questions."

"I don't… I mean of course, it's annoying," Halt said angrily. "I was just wondering if you were going to ask a question because asking question seems to be your favorite hobby."

"Well… I wasn't going to ask a question," he said, proudly. "So there."

"What… I mean… Uggg!" Halt growled and continued in silence.

Then he heard a short burst of laughter. He turned around and saw that Wills face was as red as a beet. Will couldn't hold it back any longer. He burst into laughter. Halt looked at him angrily and then turned around and tried to ignore Will.

"You should… have seen… your was priceless," Will said through burst of laughter. "What!" Will said imitating Halt.

"Ha ha we are all very amused," Halt said dryly.

They continued on. Will let out snorts of laughter, but eventually he calmed down after several of Halt's glares. Will waited and waited, but made himself not ask a single question until another two hours passed.

"How much longer, Halt?" Will said quietly.

"About half an hour," Halt said smoothly.

"Really we have been riding for four hours I thought Castle Araluen wasn't that far away," he said looking around.

"Oh wait looks like I was wrong," Halt said stopping Abelard abruptly causing Tug to bump into him. Will jolted forward. He glared then looked up to see Castle Araluen.

"Wow!"

"Lets go," Halt said heading toward the forest.

"The castle is that way, Halt," Will said pointing at the castle, but Halt was out of earshot. Will raced forward beside Halt.

"Halt is your eyesight failing you because the castle is that way."

"We aren't going to the castle. We are going to see Crowley," Halt said casually like it was an everyday thing.

"Crowley? Why Crowley?" Will asked.

"Because I am sending you somewhere."

A few minutes later they knocked on the little ranger cabin that ever ranger at each fief had.

"Who is it," a voice from inside asked.

"Me," Halt said.

"Excuse me," the voice said.

"Halt."

"Oh, why didn't you say so," the voice said.

A man with hazel eyes, grayish, strawberry-blond hair and is fairly small and stocky opened the door.

"Hello Crowley," Halt said happily.

"Hello, Halt what bring you and Will here?" Crowley asked with the same sense of happiness.

"I have something I need to arrange with you," Halt said.

"By all means come in," Crowley said stepping aside so Halt and Will could come in.

"Will, I think it's best if you stay out here, I won't be long," Halt said apologetically.

Halt walked into Crowley's home. Before Crowley closed the door he saw the hurt look on Will's face.

"Crowley I need to send Will on a mission. Immediately," Halt said urgently.

"What? You can't expect me to give an apprentice a mission. Halt he can't just wander off alone on a mission," Crowley said reasonably.

"He won't be alone. I have sent word to Gilan. He will go with Will," Halt replied simply.

"Why the rush Halt," he asked.

"I want… no I need to show Will that I trust him to do something without my help."

"Oh. I will try to organize something tonight, and have it to you tomorrow," Crowley said thoughtfully. "Will Gilan be here my then?"

"He should be."

"If so I could have him and Will gone in two days… if that is what you want," he said uncertainly.

"The sooner the better," Halt said.

"Are you just trying to get rid of Will?" he asked, suspiciously.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't let him go unless I really had to," Halt said, sounding offended.

"Ok Halt. I will get back to you tomorrow afternoon," Crowley said.

" you then," Halt said getting up and opening the door.

Will looked up immediately. He looked at Halt with a shameful expression on his face and said "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Will," Halt said with a chuckle.

Will smiled and then asked "Good… what now?"

"We set up camp in the trees," Halt said making it sound obvious.

"But you…" Will began, but Halt interrupted him.

"I don't need my camping equipment,"

They set off into the woods and set up camp. Will decided not to set up his tent, and would sleep in the open with Halt. Halt looked over and saw Will working. He smiled one of his rare smiles. He would miss him. The sad thought was discarded from his mind when he heard the sound of hooves. Halt and Will walked out from the woods and saw a ranger running toward the forest. The man stopped and jumped off his horse. He was rather tall and handsome. He had sandy colored hair and looked youthful. Will smiled and stepped forward to meet the man.

"Will!" the man exclaimed.

"Gilan!?" Will said with the same excitement, but a question in his voice.

"Halt!" Halt said. "Good now we all know each other."

Will and Gilan laughed. They all embraced and shared events. They led Gilan to their camping place and he set up as well.

"So Halt what's the hurry? Why did you want me to get here so fast? Is there a problem? Are we going somewhere"" Gilan asked as they sat down by the fire they had built drinking coffee.

"Questions, question, questions," Halt said looking down and shaking his head. "Those questions will be answered tomorrow."

"That's what he told me when I asked questions," Will said sipping some coffee.

Halt rolled his eyes and set his, now empty, coffee cup on the ground and said. "Well night."

"Night Halt," Gilan and Will chorused.

Halt rolled his eyes, wrapped himself in his blankets and fell asleep. After a few minutes of talking Gilan and Will did the same.

Gilan and Will waited outside of Crowleys cabin. Halt had gone in after lunch and hadn't come out for two hours. They picked grass, groomed their horses, talked, and ate some pieces of dried meat.

After another hour of this continuous behavior, Halt finally came out with Crowley.

"I suppose you guys were wondering what has been taking us so long." Crowley said with a sly smile on his face.

Gilan and Will nodded in unison.

"We are I have decided to send you two on a mission," Halt said.


	2. The Mission

Will and Gilan burst into questions. As a consequence Halt told them he would give them the details at dinner time, in which Crowley would join them. Will and Gilan tried to complain, but stopped when Halt said that he wouldn't tell them at all and would just send them off.

That night Will and Gilan waited patiently for Halt and Crowley to finish eating. Will and Gilan had gobbled their food down, but they had the feeling that Crowley and Halt were taking forever on purpose. Halt chewed on his bread "savoring" every bite. Once he finished his plate Will and Gilan looked at him expectantly. To tease them he scooped a small scoop of soup into his bowl. They groaned in displeasure. Halt smiled and ate quietly. Crowley finished and looked at Halt with the same look Will and Gilan had given him.

"Are you ready?" Crowley asked.

"Mmmm I guess," Halt said in a satisfied tone.

Will and Gilan scooted forward anxiously.

"As you already know, I am sending you two on a mission together," Halt said. "but you don't know what you will be doing Well you will be spying on the Scalpers and find R.C. I know what you're going to ask. 'What's R.C.?'or 'Who's the Scalper . Well R.C. isn't a what it is, in fact, a who. He is a "used to be' ranger."  
"What do you mean," Gilan asked.

"He was kicked out at age fifteen for some reason. That's all we know except he is about one year older than you, Will," Crowley replied gesturing to Will. "Nobody, except for Agvist knows why he was kicked out."

"Who's Agvist," Will asked.

"Agvist is a... Ranger," Crowley said. "but he disappeared on the way home from a gathering after R.C. was kicked out."

"Anyway," Halt said sounding a little annoyed, but Will and Gilan both knew he wasn't. "but Agvist didn't tell anyone about R.C. why because he swore an oath he wouldn't," Halt said. "The next month he disappeared on his way home from a gathering."

"Nobody knew who R.C. was? Didn't he have a family?" Will said. "How long was he in the Rangers Corps?"

"Well his father trained him at age twelve as a ranger, but never brought him to gatherings," Crowley answered. "I asked him several times to bring him. He said he might bring him, but he never did because we sent him on a mission a month before R.C. was kicked out and he never came back either."

"So me and Crowley decided to send you two on a mission to find R.C. and convince him to come with you to spy on the Scalpers," Halt said casually. "We want you to find out as much as you can about R.C. We especially want you find out his real name, why he was kicked out of the Rangers Corps and anything else"

"So technically become friends with him," Gilan said.

"Way to sum it up," Halt said sarcastically.

"I get the whole 'become friends with R.C.' stuff, but I don't know who or what The Scalpers are," Will said looking around the small group like he shouldn't be the only one thinking this. Gilan nodded his agreement.

"The Scalpers are a group of… terrorists," Crowley said thoughtfully. "They raid villages more cruelly than Skandians. Not only do they steal food, gold and other goods, but they hang, murder and scalp the people to. They are hazard and need to be gotten rid."

"I see the problem," Will said. "Where are they."

"Crowley said they were last seen heading into the Woods of Shadows," Halt said. "You might want to look around there and if you can't find them try to find some tracks."

"Now we want you to find out how many there are, who their leader is and where they are going to strike next," Crowley said. "If you find out anything else that would be great."

"When do we need to head out?" Will said

"Tomorrow," Crowley said.

"We will be ready," Will said, confidently causing Halt to nod approval. "Right Gil?"

Gilan didn't say anything. He just nodded. He seemed to be deep in concentration about something.

"Now lets get some sleep," Halt said abruptly. "You have big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Wait, wait ,wait," Gilan said, holding up his hand signalling for them not to stand up yet. "I don't see how this R.C. person ties in with The Scalpers. We don't even know where R.C. is, unless he lives here in Araluen."

"R.C. really has nothing to do with The Scalpers, but we wanted to tie one mission with another. To save time, " Crowley said. "and no he doesn't live here . He ran away two years after he got kicked out and found out that his father was never coming back. Last we heard he was living in a little town called Arlida, a place a little west of Gallica. Halt and I also decided that you two are the two friendliest rangers to deal with such an… isolated person."

Will smiled.

"Now lets hit the hay," Crowley said.

They all mumbled their agreement. Gilan, Halt and Will bundled up in their cloaks and Crowley walked off toward his cabin.

The next morning they all woke up early in the morning. Will and Gilan packed up all their things. Crowley also supplied them with fresh supplies. Especially coffee beans. Will and Gilan groomed their horses and made a quick check of everything they needed.

"Bye, Halt, Crowley," Will said nodding to both of them and wanting to get this farewell over with.

"Bye, Will," Crowley said.

"Well pretend I'm not here," Gilan said, jokingly.

"Bye, Gilan," Halt said sarcastically.

"Halt can I talk to you?" Will said.

"Well I believe you are right now," Halt said.

"Alone," Will added with stress.

Halt walked over away from Crowley and Gilan signaling Will to follow. Will got off Tug and walked over. Halt could tell something was wrong. Now he regretted the little joke he cracked.

"What is it," Halt asked gently.

"Halt, what if I mess up? What if I can't do? What if I fail you?" Will asked.

Halt thought for a moment "Now Will you won't fail or mess up or fail me. I have full confidence in you."

"That's why I'm worried," Will said breaking eye contact, and looking down at his feet. Two stray tear escaped his eyes, silently rolling down his cheek. "If I mess up then you won't have any confidence in me. If I mess up I have failed. I have let you down. I don't think I am ready for a thing like this."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Halt said tilting Will's head up so he could look into the boys eyes. " I know you can do this. Even if you mess up and fall I will always know you tried your best, and I will help you get back up on your feet.."

"Okay," Will said smiling.

Halt gently put his arm around Will and they walked back to Gilan and Crowley. Will hopped on his horse and said his final goodbyes. Gilan followed suit. Then they started towards Gallica. Will turned and waved in his saddle, and saw Crowley wave back. Halt just stood there and watched them go.

"I should never have let him go" Halt said.

Crowley chuckled. "Now you say it. Took a while, but it's too late now."

Crowley turned around and headed to the cabin. Halt stood there pondering his decision and tasted salty water in his mouth. He wiped his eyes, turned and followed Crowley.


	3. The Cabin in the Woods

Will looked over at Gilan as they rode along. They had just packed up camp and had started off for the day. They had camped about three nights, and Gilan said, according to his map, they would be in Arlida in just a couple days.

Gilan grinned and said "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing," Will said. "Ok I am just so curious about this R.C. fellow. Who is he. He seems… mysterious,"

"I can't wait to see his skills," Gilan replied. "Most of all I really want to find out why he was kicked out of the Rangers Corps. I mean you would have to be a murderer to be kicked out or something."

Will gulped, "Well maybe he let out secret information."

"Maybe, but probably not," he said thoughtfully. "after all he would be an apprentice."

"How do you know?"

"Well lets think about it shall we," Gilan said like he was talking to a little kid. "He was kicked out at age fifteen and he is one year older than you. So that means he is eighteen."

"But I am an apprentice. I am not allowed to think," Will said holding back laughter.

Gilan scowled at him.

It is funny how often we get "mad" at eachother but we never stay mad at eachother for long. Probably because we have important stuff to tell each other, Will thought.

After a few minutes, Gilan looked up at the sky and said," It looks like it is going to be a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky."

"I just hope it doesn't get too hot today," Will said.

They rode on for a few hours and, to Wills disappointment, it go hot. The sun was beating down on them. Will was relieved when they stopped for lunch and headed into the trees.

"Gilan," Will asked, as he picked out some dried meat and fruit from his pack, "can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did," Gilan said, in Halt's matter of fact voice.

"Haha! Very funny,"

"Yeah go ahead. Ask away," Gilan said smiling to himself.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"Will said awkwardly.

Gilan froze, then regained his composure. "Well yes I have thought about it. Why?"

"I don't know it just seems weird for a ranger to marry," Will tried to say casually. "I just wanted to know if it was ok."

"I am sure many rangers have gotten married," Gilan said chuckling at his friends thoughts. "We rangers just have to find a girl that doesn't mind us. You know what the townspeople think about our 'sorcery'."

"Oh" Will said thoughtfully. "When you were young did you ever find a girl that you really liked?"

"Well yes I did, but she…"he hesitated. "Is this about Alyss?"

"What!? No!" Will said far too quickly.

Again, Gilan chuckled. Young boys, he thought, I suppose I was like that too.

To cover his slip Will asked. "So what happened to the girl?"

"Well she moved away to a different fief," Gilan said pondering on the sad

memory. "Then I heard she remarried."

"Oh sorry."

They finished their food and repacked it in silence. As they mounted they both heard a nearby scream. They dismounted and grabbed their bows. Another scream echoed through the trees. Will and Gilan followed the sound and came to a clearing. There before them was a teenager girl, not much younger than Will, being struck down by a man with a whip. The girl had long dirty blond hair and was wearing a blue farm dress. The man was muscular, tall and looked like a bandit.

Wizz-Thunk!

An grey arrow pierced the man's side and he screamed in pain.

Wizz-Thunk!

A brown arrow pierced his neck and he fell. He laid there, unmoving.

"Ha beat you to it," Will said. Gilan scowled.

They ran toward the girl and gently helped her up.

"Thanks for saving me," she said, more to Will than Gilan. "I am sorry if it was too much trouble."

"No, no trouble at all," he replied getting out his small wound kit and started cleaning the wound. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes as he applied salve to the wound and wrapped her wounded arm.

Will looked down at her arm nervously and wouldn't look into her face "What are you doing here alone any way…" he asked nervously.

"Well my parents went to the market and they said I was to tend to the farm when they were gone. I guess I didn't do a good job," she said

"Well it wasn't your fault you got attacked by a vicious… beast," Gilan said laughing a little.

She regarded him for a minute with an unimpressed look on her face and said, "Uh Huh."

It seemed a little sassy to Will, but he put it aside. She turned back to Will and smiled, sweetly. Will blushed and turned away. He finished wrapping the whip mark and packed his things away.

"By the way I'm Myla," Myla said. "and thanks again."

"No problem… hey Will give me hand with this guy," Gilan said starting to pull the man to the woods. Will noticed that Myla didn't seem to like the way Gilan just pushed her name away like it was no big deal. She also didn't like the way he seemed to take the credit for helping her with her wound even though Will had done it. Will was a little annoyed by this but didn't ponder on it for more than a second.

"I am Will and this is Gilan," Will said politely. She looked at him dreamily as he spoke. It almost looked as if she loved the sound of his voice.

"Uh, Will, Gilan said. "A little help here."

Will smiled at her, went over and helped. It took them about an hour to drag the man out of the clearing, get him far enough from the house and walk back.

Myla was waiting for them when they got back. "I was wondering if you would like to stay here for the night," she said politely. "As a vote of thanks."

"We are on a tight schedule," Will said quickly.

"Actually," Gilan said stressing the word. "It would be nice if we could sleep in a warm bed to ease our aching muscles, and stock up on supplies."

Myla looked at Will expectantly not caring what Gilan thought.

"But" Will said stressing it. "we need to be in Arlida soon and it is half a days ride away."

She frowned and looked down cast. Then she looked at Gilan expectantly now hoping he would help her persuade Will.

"Yes, but we could use the rest and just get a head start in the morning."

"Oh and," Myla said pitching in "Arlida is only four hours away."

"We need to…" Will said hesitating. He stood there a while. "Fine!"

Myla clapped her hands together in delight "Will, I will go get lunch ready."

She walked away, more like skipped away.

"Always leave to girls to make things confusing," Gilan said looking after her. "Putting 'will' in the same sentence that close to your name."

Will chuckled and went to get Tug "Gilan, Gilan you love girls. You think they are almost as good as coffee."

"Almost," Gilan said catching up with him.

They got their horses and put them in the empty stables, not bothering closing the gates. They had lunch and Myla showed them around the farm. Afterward Will went to go lay on the grass. He laid there for a few hours. He could smell meat cooking and coffee brewing. He wondered if Myla had started making dinner. As he laid there he heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned his head and saw Myla walking toward him. She smiled. He turned his head away. She smiled again. She went and laid down on the grass next to him. He glanced at her and tensed up. She smiled as she saw this.

"A Kings Ranger, scared of me?" she said innocently lifting up her head and running her fingers up his arm causing him to tense more.

"N…n...o...o," he said shakily. "And I'm… just an… appre...en...tice any...y...y...way."

She giggled and laid her head back down. This time she laid her hand on top of his. He half "smiled" at her. They laid there for five minutes until she got up and said "Better go check on our dinner."

She walked away. After she had gone into the house Will let go of a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding in, got up immediately and started to walk to Tug. Then he saw Gilan there with Blaze. As Will approached Blaze nickered at him. He smiled at her. Gilan was brushing her. Will started to do the same with Tug.

"Oh Will," Gilan said laughing. "Nice job."

"You saw that?"

"Of course," Gilan said. "You can face a whole army of Temujai, but you can not face a girl with 'deep' affections toward you."

"Is that right," Will said raising an eyebrow at him over Tug's back. "How come you could face hundreds of girls with 'deep' affections toward you, but probably couldn't face a whole Temujai army?"

"Ha ha," Gilan said sarcastically. "we are all so amused."

I'm amused

Tug said looking at Will. Will laughed.

Blaze nickered something to Gilan and he said "Oh, shut up."

"What'd she say?" Will asked.

"Probably close to the same thing your horse said," Gilan said.

"Boys," Myla called from the house. "Dinner."

"Thank goodness," Gilan said setting down the brush and pulling out an apple."I am starved."

Blaze took the apple from his hand and chomped on it happily. Will did the same and Gilan and Will walked to the small house. Smiling.

The next morning Will and Gilan started packing to go. After the good nights rest and a great breakfast they were ready for the five hour trip before them. Myla had given them more dried meat and fruit. To Wills delight she gave him dried strawberries. His favorite dried food. As they mounted their horses Myla said, "Will can I talk to you before you go?"

"Uhhh," Will said. "Sure."

As he dismounted and walked to Myla he heard Gilan laugh. Myla was standing by the house and had a sad smile on his face.

"I wish you could stay longer," She said straightening his cloak. "You can stop by whenever you feel like it."

"Thank you," he said. "For everything."

"Oh, but I haven't done everything I wanted to for you," She said. Unexpectedly She pulled him to the house. He gulped. Before he knew it she kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back, smiling. He stood there shocked.

"Bye bye,"she said.

He walked out, still with a petrified look on his face. He mounted Tug.

What did she do?

"What do you think," Will said so only Tug could hear him.

Ohhhh…

"Alyss will kill me if she finds out."

Don't worry I won't tell anyone… yet.

"Can't you atleast have sympathy?"

Sorry. Sounds scary... actually it sounds really scary.

Will turned and saw Gilan laughing. Of course Gilan had now idea was happened but he could tell that Will was scared of Myla.

"You… Son of Gorlog," Will said and rode off.

Gilan stood there, puzzled. "Son of Gorlog?" he repeated.

He rode after Will. If either of them had turned back they would have seen Myla smiling, wide.


	4. Strong as a Bull

They had been riding for two hours when they stopped for lunch. Will still had not said a word since that morning. Gilan would chuckle now and then and Will would scowl at him.

Will ate his dried beef in silence. Gilan was sick of the silence and couldn't bear it any longer.

"What did she do. You know you need to let it out."

"She… she," Will hesitated not sure what Gilan's reaction would be. "She kissed me."

"On the… lips?" Gilan said opened mouthed.

Will nodded.

Gilan didn't say anything until they started packing up.

"On the lips?" He said incredulously.

"Yes," Will said annoyed

"So today is the day we meet R.C."

"I could have told you that."

"Excited?"

"Now that…" Will hesitated. "is a very good question. Ask me that after we meet him."

Gilan laughed unnecessarily loudly. Will raised an eyebrow as he mounted Tug and laughed too.

They rode on doing their normal riding routine, loping for twenty minutes and walking for ten. By midafternoon they finally made it Arlida.

It was a peaceful little town. All the houses were bunched together for warmth from the wind that so obviously blew here. It had an inn which was at the edge of the town and was the only two story building. Fields surrounded the town. Will thought this was smart. Anyone planning Arlida would have some across, at the most, a half a mile of fields. Although it didn't matter because there was no one to keep watch to see ambushers coming at night.

Several farmers were spread throughout the fields tending to their day to day duties. Both Will and Glian noticed that there was a cabin, a little smaller than a ranger cabin, separated from the town. There was no path leading up to it and it was about a half a mile from the towns putting it next to the woods.

"That," Gilan said pointing at the cabin. "I think, is our destination. Looks like a place a run away would live."

"I believe you are right," Will said thoughtfully looking at the cabin. "Good thing you are allowed to think." he joked.

They rode through town getting suspicious glances.

Gallican's were not familiar with the Rangers Corps, but they could sense something was mysterious and dangerous about these two cloaked figures.

Will and Gilan stopped at the inn and ate a small lunch of lamb stew. The innkeepers name was Harper Stratt. They asked him questions because they had both agreed the should show up at R.C.'s door with a little more information than the information they had.

"What's that cabin by the woods?" Gilan asked casually. "We saw it as we were coming in. It is quite out of the way."  
The Harper was all to happy to answer their questions. Most innkeepers were. Though the man did not fully trust these too mysterious figures he was always thrilled to gossip.

"A young man lives up there who dresses like you two fella's. Same weapons and everythin'," Harper said looking around "nervously" just for kicks. He had a very strong accent. "'E's never seen much though. Only during market time. I 'ave seen him once in my inn. Tried to mess with 'im. Ya' know. Tease 'im. Get information from 'im."

Harper cradled his head in has hand and shook his head, "One of the stupidest things I 'ave ever done."

"What'd he do?" Will said, curiously.

"'E down right almost killed me," the innkeeper said dramatically. "As I said I was teasin' 'im. Said 'e could use some social life and maybe a girlfriend. Maybe made fun of 'is ma. 'E grabbed me by the front of the shirt and threw my 'cross the room. Man 'e was strong. Like a bull."

"Wait… you knew his mother?" Will asked.

"Ah, no way. I don't even know the boy, let 'lone 'is ma" he said. "Just teasin' 'im, as I said before."

He stared down at the spot in which R.C. had thrown him, as if he was imagining the scene. He snapped out of the day dream and continued. "Anyway, 'e said never to interfere again, slashed my cheek with a knife and shot an arrow just a centimeter 'bove my 'ead. 'E left and the whole inn was just a gawkin' after him. As was I."

Harper pointed to a scar on his cheek and looked warily at Will and Gilan's doubled scabbards.

"Why ya ask anyway?"

"Just curious," Gilan said, again sounding casual. "He sounds like nothing to mess with."

"Yeah, don't mess with 'im," the innkeeper said gravely. "'E very kind to the children though. Saw 'im playin' with 'em. 'E also saved one young boy from one of those cougars. After that the kids ma's told them never to play with 'im. Seemed dangerous after 'e killed a cougar. If 'e hadn't tried to kill me I would 'ave felt sorry for the poor man. No one had thanked 'im for savin' the child."

Will knew this was valuable information, but he was getting tired of here Harper go on and on. All Will wanted to go was meet R.C.

"Strong, kind, protective, dangerous, mysterious and accurate with the bow," Gilan said thoughtfully, naming off all R.C.'s traites. "Sounds like a Ranger."

Gilan got up and placed a silver coin on the table and headed for the door.

"Thank you," Will said, being more grateful to get away from Harper than the information the got. If he told Halt that he would be punished. So he kept it to himself.

The were riding toward R.C.'s cabin when Will looked at Gilan uncertainly.

"Is this a good idea?" he asked. "I mean, he didn't sound like a very good person."

"Yes he does sound a little… tense," Gilan said like it was no big deal. "but he sounds like the perfect ranger."

"True there."

"I am really excited. I really want him to come with us so he can meet Halt."

"Hopefully he won't throw anyone across the room."

"Ha," Gilan gave out a bark of laughter. "No chances."

Gilan stopped talking. They had arrived at the small cabin. It looked sturdy and had the same design as a ranger cabin, but looked like it only had two rooms. There was a dark brown horse in the stables. It had the same features as a ranger horse. It looked calm and the gate was open and the horse was not tied up.

"Maybe we should leave out cloaks and knives," Gilan said. "For first impressions."

"Good idea."

Will and Gilan laid their cloaks and scabbards over their horses backs. Then they walked quietly to the door.

"You can knock," Gilan said pointing at the door.

"No you do it," Will said. "Your older."

"So."

"So. You are the strongest and the most likely one, of the two of us, that if he punches one of us your nose won't break as easy as mine," Will said, thinking up a explanation so he wouldn't have to knock.

"That is the stupidest things I have ever heard," Gilan said. "but fine."

He rapped lightly on the door.

There was a clatter from inside and someone said "Oh Gorlogs stupid overgrown beard."

"He has nice taste," Will said.

Then, "Who is it," the voice said harshly.

"Gilan and Will," Gilan said. "Kings Rangers."

Will smacked his head. "Gilan bad approach."

There was silence then the voice said, "Go away this instant. Or I will kill you."

"Sure you will," Gilan said quietly and rolled his eyes.

"Leave."

"No."

"Yes."

"Look," Will said kindly. "We are not leaving until we have a chance to talk to you. Just a calm peaceful talk."

"No chances," the voice inside said. It was not very deep, but sounded neutral in depth and volume. They both waited there for five minutes until Will finally talked.

"Still here," he said casually.

Another five minutes past.

"We are waiting," he said.

The door banged open. A figure the same height as Will stood before them. Will assume this was R.C.

He wore a double scabbard and a ranger cloak with the cowl pulled up over his face. His right sleeve was rolled up to his elbow and he had leather wrapped around his left arm. It was held there by a string that was wrapped neatly around the leather. The saxe knife was pointing out at them. Threatening them.

"Fine," the figure said. "but you are to leave you weapons outside.

"No," Gilan said accusingly.

R. to close the door.

"Yes, yes, yes we will," Will said. "but only if you lay your weapons down."

"Deal."

Will and Gilan turned, laid there bows and quivers on top of their horses. They turned around and found R.C. without the saxe in his hand and the double scabbard that was around his waist was gone.

R.C. walked in and sat at the kitchen table. Will and Gilan followed uncertainty closing the door behind them. Will noticed a bow and quiver in the corner.

The interior was similar to that of a rangers cabin in the inside as much as the outside. Next to the door was two hooks, but both of which were empty. There was a wood burning stove in the corner along with a pail for fresh water. The table had two chairs around it each carved with different designings. The fireplace had one wood carved chair that was nicely padded with animal skin. To the right of the fireplace was an oak door. Will guessed it led to the bedroom. There was not another door through which, if it were there, would have led into a apprentice room.

"Sit," R.C. said.

So the did. They settled on the two kitchen chairs while R.C. settled on the chair next to the fire. They looked at R.C., but could only see his chin, nose and a little hair poking out on the sides.

Then he said in a voice so angry it could pierce a weak man's soul, "What do you want? Come to apologize."


	5. RC

R.C.'s last words sprouted a whole new line of questions in Wills mind, but he refrained.

"We came to ask you something," Will said.

"Oh, and what is that?" R.C. asked dryly.

"Ummm… we want you to…,"Will began.

"First we want to know your real name," Gilan interrupted.

"Do you seriously think he his going to tell us his name? I mean nobody in the Rangers Corps knew his name," Will mumbled to Gilan.

"Worth a try."

"If you two would shut it I will tell you my name," R.C. said harshly. "My name is… Robyn Carter."

Will pondered on the name he had just been told and the hesitation in Robyn's sentence.

"Is that your real name," he asked.

"Of course it is," Robyn replied hotly. "Do you think I just go around giving people a fake name?"

"I just sounds like a girls name," Gilan said.

"It was my grandfathers name," Robyn said angrily. "Now what were you saying and why are you here?"

"Well, Will and me are in the Rangers Corps," Gilan said, trying to be kind.

"I can see," Robyn said.

"We heard about you and got curious," Gilan said, ignoring Robyn's interruption. "So we decided to come and investigate. We are also on a mission to go spy on the Scalpers."

"Then why have you come to see me?" he asked Gilan. "and hurry and tell me I don't have all day."

"We… wanted to ask you if you would like to come with us?"

"That was blunt," Will muttered.

"No way absolutely not," Robyn rejected. He stood up and started pacing vigorously. "I hate you… you… blithering idiots! You ruined my life! After rangers ruined my life do you expect me to waltz down the road with you to spy on the… whatever these people are."

"The Scalpers," Will replied.

"Whatever!" he said rounding on Will. "The point is my answer is no."

"It wasn't us who ruined your life," Will said, also jumping up from his chair. "If you want to blame someone blame Agvist and your self. You have been sulking here thinking about what one person has done to you. Blaming us," he gestured to himself and Gilan. "for something we never did."

"The Ranger Corps killed my father," Robyn yelled. "They sent him on a mission that was so dangerous they knew he had a better chance of dying than he did surviving."

"The Ranger Corps would never do such a thing," Gilan said hotly, also getting up from his chair.

"They did," Robyn confirmed. "He was sent out to befriend an empire and betray them within the walls of the empire. He was hung."

Robyn dropped back onto the chair and silent tears ran down his face.

"Look," Will said kneeling on one knee in front of Robyn. "I can see that you have suffered. I was born without knowing my mother or father at all so you should consider yourself lucky. We need your help. We have heard you are very unique. I understand the Ranger Corps have hurt you, have left a hole inside you, but maybe it is time to give us a second chance."

Robyn reached up with his right hand and wiped his tears away. Will noticed he had a scar that started at his wrist and went up his rolled up sleeve. The scare was about as thick as a grown mans thumb.

"Plus Agvist is gone," Will said. "He disappeared. We don't even have to take you to anyone in the Rangers Corps. We just want you to know that you can trust us. Please Robyn. We won't tell anyone anything if you don't want us to."

Robyn regained his composure and looked into Will's eyes. Although he could see Will's eyes, Will could barely see the bottom rim of Robyn's eyes.

"Do you promise?" Robyn said in the same voice that peirce a weak man's soul but it had no trace of anger in it.

"I promise. I give my word," Will said.

"As do I," Gilan said.

Robyn looked up at him and again only he could see Gilan's eyes, but Gilan could not see Robyn's.

After a few minutes Robyn stood up as did Will.

"We leave tomorrow," he said.


	6. The Wall

The next morning Robyn, Will and Gilan woke up early. Gilan and Will had slept in the woods behind Robyn's cabin. They hadn't bothered to set up their tent so they had curled up in their cloaks.

"I need to grab a few things and then we can be off," Robyn said. He went inside and came back with a big bundle of cloth.

"What is that?" Gilan asked.

"Well, tent, sleeping pad, extra cloak, cooking kit, and other camping necessities," he replied organizing those item onto his horse's back.

Gilan whistled, "and I was afraid you wouldn't be prepared. You have a whole ranger camping kit."

"Don't underestimate me," Robyn said. Today his sleeve was pulled down so Will couldn't point the big scare on Robyn's arm to Gilan. Like yesterday Robyn had his cowl pulled up over his face. Will wondered if he ever took it down. He had the leather around wrapped around both arms today.

"Robyn?" Will asked. "Why do you wrap leather around your forearm?"

"To single me out among rangers," he replied. "And to keep my sleeves down."

"Why…" Gilan began but will butted him in the chest with his elbow.

"Don't ask," Will whispered. "I will tell you later."

Robyn went around and started petting and whispering to his horse.

"What is… it's name," Will asked.

"Her name is Juniper."

"Hey you have a girl horse too," Gilan said. "Finally someone with a good taste in horses."

Will rolled his eye's as Robyn said, "Ummm… what do you think they do with all the girl horses, throw them in the dirt."

Gilan laughed and mounted Blaze proudly. Will and Robyn did the same. They each had packs tied to the back of their horses and they each had their bows laid on their laps.

They rode off into town with Robyn's cowl still up. As they passed through people started muttering and looking at Robyn suspiciously. As they passed the inn, Harper Stratt just happened to be outside oiling his hinges. He stared at Will and Gilan in awe as he saw Robyn riding next to them. Will smiled to himself.

"Country folk," he muttered.

_don't know anything about negotiation._ Tug finished

"It mostly ended in sympathy," Will recalled.

_Ah close enough._

Again Will smiled.

They rode along making conversation. Mostly Will and Gilan tried to pry information from Robyn. He was, surprisingly, all too willing to answer their question, but both Will and Gilan could tell that he was avoiding valuable information. They both felt it was right to not bother him about it at the moment since he was protecting the information, but they would have to talk about it some time.

"So do you have any siblings?" Will asked halfway through the day.

"Yes I had a brother and… well I had a brother and he is one of the best nights in Araluen," Robyn said casually.

"What is his name?" Gilan asked gaining more interest.

"Allister," he said.

"You mean, Allister Cilver, defender of mankind?" Gilan asked.

"Well that is what his name means, and yes that Allister," Robyn said. "Little people know that his three fourth's blind."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well he can only see shadows and lights."

"That is incredible," Gilan said in an awestruck tone.

"How come you have different last name than this Allister fellow?" Will asked.

"Well… that is his middle name," Robyn said. "May I ask a question now?"

Will and Gilan looked at eachother for a moment then chorused, "You just did."

"Well, I am going to ask a question wether you like it or not," Robyn said, demandingly.

"Fine."

"I want to ask… why do you carry a sword Gilan?"

"Oh," Gilan exclaimed, taken by surprise. "Well before I was fifteen I was trained as a warrior. Was trained by a very skilled swordsman, and when I became a ranger the Corps allowed me to continue in the art of swordsmanship."

"Now my turn," Will said. "Why do you have that scar on your arm?"

Anger, fear and surprise flickered in Robyn's eyes, but of course Will could not see these array of emotions.

"That is none of your business," he said angrily.

After that he wouldn't answer any of their questions until they made camp. They had rode along a long winding road.

"Nice going," Gilan mumbled.

"Shut up," Will said in return.

Night started to fall, so the set up camp. Robyn set up his tent on the other side of camp to keep away from Will and Gilan. The ate in silence. Once they sat around the campfire cradling cups of coffee in their hand Will decided to break the ice.

"I am sorry Robyn," he said. "I know it was none of my business. I am always just curious."

Robyn made no answer. Will couldn't see his expression because, as always, it was pulled over his face.

"It's ok," he said quietly.

"May I ask a different question?" Will said.

He lifted his head and said, "I believe you just did."

"We are a bad influence," Will said to Gilan.

He just chuckled.

"This may be none of my business," Will hesitated and Gilan looked at him, concerned that the next part of the sentence was going to send Robyn riding back.

"What happened to your mother," he finished.

Robyn bit his bottom lip. Gilan looked at Will with a why-did-you-ask-that kind of face.

"She…,"Robyn began. "She died."

"Oh I am so sorry," Will said. "I am just being plain stupid today."

Both he and Gilan waited and to their relief a smile spread across Robyn's face. It was a smile, but nonetheless, it was a smile.

After that they drank coffee, told jokes, drank coffee, and Will played a song on his mandola.

That night as they turned in Will couldn't help smiling. Gilan and him had made

Robyn smile five times.

What an accomplishment, he thought.

The next morning they woke up after the sun had risen over the mountains. Robyn was the first to wake up and was furious that they had slept so late.

"Get up you lazy son of Gorlog," he said peeking into Gilan's tent.

"Get up you goat," he said pulling Will out by one leg and plopping him on the ground with no gentleness at all.

Robyn was already dressed and packed when Will and Gilan finished stuffing a few pieces of dried fruit into their mouths. Again, his cowl was pulled up over his face. They packed quickly. More like stuffing items into random saddle bags. Then swinging into their saddles they were off.

Robyn's anger settled and now he was quiet. He seemed to have put a wall between them. Although Halt told Will that nothing was impassable Will knew that this wall was impassable. There was something new in Robyn. He knew that Robyn was hiding something and was now determined to hide. He was obviously not wanting any friendship to form.

During mid afternoon they arrived at the main road. Gilan had to pull out his map to know which way to go. He kept flipping it upside down and sideways.

"Having a little trouble," Will asked.

"Of course no," Gilan said. "I know exactly what I am doing."

Will raised an eyebrow at him. after a few minutes of silence Gilan huffed in anger.

"Ok I have no idea what I am doing," he said.

Will again raised an eyebrow. He took the map from Gilan and laughed.

"No wonder you can't find the main road on this map," Will said, still laughing. "This is a map of Skandia."

Gilan took the map back and inspected it.

"I knew that," he said waving his hand like it was no big deal.

"Sure you did," Will rolled his eyes and got out his map of Araluen. "We need to head in that direction."

He pointed to the left and Robyn was off immediately. Once he was several meters ahead Will and Gilan set off after him.

"So you told you were gonna tell me why Robyn kept his sleeves down," Gilan said making sure Robyn was out of earshot.

"Well don't you remember our conversation yesterday?" Will asked. "A asked why he had a scar on his arm. He obviously doesn't want anyone to see it."

"Is it bad," Gilan asked peering over at Will.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "It runs all the way up his arm and it is a little thicker than a grown mans thumb."

Gilan whistled loudly in surprise. Ahead Robyn stopped and turned.

"What," he yelled so they could hear him over the space.

Gilan waved him on.

After several more hours of riding they stopped to make camp. This time not only did Robyn set up his tent on the other side of the camp, but it was also a few meters back into the woods.

After setting up and starting a fire Robyn left to go get water.

"Why do you suppose he keeps his hood up all the time?" Will said as he brushed Tug.

"My guess is he has another large scar on his face too," Gilan said doing the same with Blaze.

"That is a definite possibility," Will said. He stared at the place where Robyn had disappeared.

"Hello?!" Gilan said after a while waving his hand in front of Will's face. "Anyone home."

"Sorry. I was just thinking," Will realized his mistake just after he said it.

"Always a dangerous pastime," Gilan said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Robyn is really good at unseen movement," Will said. "and, no offense, maybe better than you."

"None taken, but why do you say that?" Gilan said putting his brush down.

"Well when he walked into the woods just now it only took about three seconds for him to disappear," Will said. "and yesterday when we made camp I went to go get water and obviously he followed. I didn't notice he was standing next to me for five minutes. He was only a meter away."

Again Gilan whistled in surprise.

"Would you stop doing that," a voice said.

A figure got up from around the campfire. It had a bucket of water next to it. It was Robyn.

"What'd I tell you," Will mumbled to Gilan.

"How long have you been there?" Gilan asked.

"Five minutes," Robyn said, sharply.

Will noticed that, after they set out on the road, Robyn's sentences have been no longer than five words.

"I see what you mean," Gilan mumbled back.

That night, after a bowl of Will's rabbit stew, Robyn went to bed early.

"Get to sleep soon," he said as he slipped into the woods toward his tent.

Will and Gilan got up after a cup of coffee, set their scabbards, quivers and bows against a log and went to bed.


	7. Wolves

Will sensed it before he heard it. A presence outside his tent, then snarling and growling.

CLANG!

The coffee pot had been knocked over.

Will silently crawled over to the opening of his ten and lifted the flap of it just a tiny bit. He gasped in surprise and fear. Eight wolves, as big as a table, stood out there. One was pitch black, but was easily spottable over the grey coats of the others. This one seemed to be in charge. He would scratch and snarl at the other.

Will reached inside to grab his bow, quiver and knives, but to his horror he remembered leaving them by the campfire. He looked up and saw three wolves blocking his view of his weapons. Halt would be so disappointed, Will thought, but he couldn't dawn on that fact any longer it was time to take action.

_Whump!_

A striker hit the nearest wolf and it bowled over running into another. Will whipped his head around and saw Gilan standing ready with his other striker in his hand. Will got out of his tent pulling out his strikers. By now the wolves were well aware of them, snarling, growling, and staring at them.

Will threw and his own striker hit one of the grey wolves. It collapsed and lay there unmoving. Gilan followed suit, throwing his at the black wolf, but he wasn't as lucky. The wolf darted to the side, dodging the striker by inches.

Gilan cursed.

The one Gilan had hit got up unsteadily, but collapsed, like the other, and it's breathing ceased.

Will picked his target carefully. Assessing the place where the wolf would be while dodging his his striker. He aimed and threw it. The grey wolf near him saw him swing and throw and it jumped to the side, but Will had known it would do so and aimed a little to the right. Will's hit it directly in the thigh. It howled in pain, dropping to the ground, but it wasn't dead. Now at least that was something Halt would be proud of.

"Any ideas?" Gilan asked Will like this was an everyday situation.

"I guess go for our weapons," Will replied in the same casual tone.

Gilan inched forward a little and the black wolf growled. He inched forward a little farther than lunged for his scabbard. One of the grey wolves lunged seconds before him snatching out of thin air. It pushed Gilan to the ground, standing over him. Gilan had banged his head roughly on the ground and his vision grew in and out of focus. He heard a deafing howl, but it was cut off by the sound of, what all rangers think as, hope.

_Wizz- Thump_

The sound of an arrow being released from a bow. A few seconds later the weight on top of him fell to one side, unmoving.

_Wizz-Thump_

Gilan heard a thump a few meters away and knew another wolf had fallen.

_Wizz-Thump_

Another thump.

Man Will is getting better, Gilan thought What speed.

_Wizz-Thump_

He tried to get up, but his head spun and he collapsed again. He looked and made out the shape of the wolf that had been on top of him.

_Wizz-Thump_

Gilan made out the falling shape of the black wolf. Now every wolf was killed. He turned and saw the blurry image of Will standing near by, but he had no bow in his hands.

Then Gilan was out.

"What on earth were you thinking," Robyn's angry voice said.

"Sorry, we were tried," Will said defensively.

"Well I would at least expect a little bit more from a ranger," Robyn said putting items in his pack.

Gilan got up from where he lay.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his head.

"What do you remember?" Will asked.

"Well, we got attacked by wolves, I got clobbered by one and Will shot all of them," Gilan said.

Robyn snorted, "That was me."

"Gil, he saved our lives," Will said helping his friend to his feet.

"Well, thanks then," Gilan said to the hooded figure standing with his back toward them.

"You're welcome," he huffed.

The wolves had been dragged into the forest, by Robyn, Gilan's things had been packed, and Blaze had been saddled.

"Thanks for packing my stuff and saddling Blaze, Will," Gilan said.

"That was him too," Will said.

"Oh well then thanks again," he said.

"Oh I don't want your thanks," Robyn said. "we need to get moving."

"What, why?" Gilan protested. "It is still night.

"Because it isn't safe here that's why," Robyn said, mounting Juniper.

Will and Gilan mounted their "steeds" and they rode off.

As the sun started to peek over the horizon they all decided to rest. They stopped and led their horses to the side of the road to graze. Gilan and Will sat on a log while Robyn went aways off with Juniper and sat in the grass.

"He seems… concealed," Gilan said.

"He is afraid," Will said.

"Afraid?" Gilan scoffed. "I wouldn't go as far too afraid."

"Well he doesn't want to be friends with us and he doesn't want to be here with us," Will said. "but he is willing to give us the second chance I asked for."

"I don't think he is telling us everything," Gilan said.

"Oh really, I didn't know," Will said sarcastically. "He has put up a wall."

"More like a mountain," Gilan exaggerated.

"Gil?" Will said thoughtfully after a few minutes.

"Huh?"

"Who do you think he is," Will asked.

Well since right now he is one my bad side, and plus I haven't seen him smile once since our first night, I think he is a good for nothing fraud," Gilan said. "He isn't who we think he is. He could be a bandit for all we know. I decided I don't like him. He sneaks around like a snake, He is a nobody. He is someone the world doesn't care about. Lets just say hardly anyone knows he exists. He won't even take off that blasted hood. I bet he is a outlaw. He could…"

"Slow down. Isn't that a little harsh?" Will asked. "I mean this is a man that we hardly know, and we don't know what is under that hood anyway."

"Exactly my point. No one knows who he is," Gilan expressed. "His 'identity' as a ranger is probably fake. I mean a moon darker could be hidden under that cowl for all we know."

"You're over reacting," Will said raising an eyebrow at Gillan's fantasties.  
"If you say so," Gilan said. "but be on your guard because 'The Nobody" is on the loose."

Will looked over the field and saw Robyn get up. He mounted Juniper and motioned for them to get moving. After the had gotten up he was riding on the road already.

"Do you think he heard you?" Will asked mounting Tug.

"No," Gilan said not caring if he did or didn't.

The rest of the day Robyn was always a few minutes ahead of them. He never looked back.

As night fell Will and Gilan found Robyn waiting for them on the side of the road. Once the had unmounted he walked a little ways into the trees and started setting up camp, in silence. He put a circle of rocks for the fire and got some firewood. He never set up his tent now until Will and Gilan had, obviously so he could set up far away from them. He went four meters back into the trees, flattened some grass and set up his tent.

Robyn would always be the one to get firewood and water.

Several days passed and this behavior continued. Gilan and Will knew the routine and was never surprised to see Robyn at the side of the road waiting for them to arrive to set up camp. He never rode next to them any more.

Will and Gilan didn't even bother talking to him much because he would only give three or less letter answers such as "Shut up", "I don't care", "Be quiet", or "No". The answer was never yes.

During the end of one day when Robyn had gone to get firewood Will said to Gilan, "I think he heard you."

"So?! What do I care," Gilan asked.

"Now stop it," Will said. "Halt would be disappointed with you. He sent us on this mission to befriend Robyn and you are pushing him out."

"Well he is still here," Gilan said, stubbornly. "I don't think has a choice to go back now. He doesn't have map."

"I know, but Halt would still be disappointed by your behavior and we still need to pry as much more information out of him," Will declared. "We also need his silent and unseen movement to spy."

"I could do just as good," Gilan said.

"I know you could, but for this we might have to send some one in during the night for more information," Will added. "and the Scalpers don't seem like the kind of people who would let their guard down unless they were drunk."

"I guess you're right," Gilan gave in. "but the damage is already done."

"Then we will have to mend the wound," Will said. "I don't know about you, but I feel like we need Robyn."

"We might need him," Gilan said. "but I don't want him."

"What happened to behaving better?" Will asked.

"Oh shut up," a voice said.

Shocked Will and Gilan turned to see Robyn standing at the edge of camp with a water bucket.

"That… idiot, that son of Gorlog would, no, could never behave better," he said. He put the bucket down and stormed to his tent.

"Oh, guess what," Will said, mockingly. "I think he heard you."

Gilan scowled, "I am sorry," he said. "I didn't know he was standing there."

"Nor did I," Will admitted. "but from now on shut up. Talk when we are on the road."

Gilan rolled his eyes and decided to turn in. He crawled into his tent and fell asleep. Will looked after Robyn for a while and followed Gilan's example, except it took him a while to get to sleep, but after an hour sleep finally encased his droopy eyes.


	8. The Crumbled Wall

The day was hot. Will and Gilan shed their cloaks, but Robyn refused to even take off his hood.

After their conversation two days ago Will and Gilan hadn't said much. They were still trying to think of what they thought about Robyn.

Although Gilan's thoughts were all to clear, Will wasn't sure about what he thought of Robyn. Robyn had seemed even more distant over the past few days then usual. Will knew this because he was positive he had heard them the second time the fell on the topic of Robyn.

Will was mad at Gilan for his behavior, and was convincing himself what Gilan said wasn't true. Doubts eventually started creeping into Will's mind. Will wanted to trust and know Robyn, but he wasn't sure if Robyn was willing to do the same with him.

That afternoon Will pondered this for so long his brain almost fried in the heat. Of course that was an exaggeration, but still he thought really hard. Gilan rode beside him also deep in thought. Will squinted ahead and saw Robyn's fading silhouette as the sun descended. Robyn's head was drooped and so was his horse's head. They seemed do connected and so similar. Their actions were so similar at times. Juniper would stay back into the trees away from Blaze and Tug, while Robyn did the same.

_I think she is cute_, Tug said.

"Excuse me? Who?" Will said in surprise.

Gilan whipped around in surprise.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing," Will said then he whispered. "Who is cute?"

_Juniper, duh!_

"Good luck with her," Will mumbled. "She is as stubborn as her owner."

_Hey, I can dream, can't I?_

"Go ahead," Will replied. "Just don't be disappointed."

_No matter what you say, it still doesn't change the way I feel about her. She is… spicy!_

"Spicy?!" Will said louder than necessary.

"Spicy, what?" Gilan said turning around again.

"Don't bother, I am just talking to…," he hesitated. "Oh nevermind."

Gilan turned around and smiled. He knew exactly who Will was talking to.

"Spicy?" Will repeated lowering his head to Tug's ear.

_What? You will never find a horse like her in a million years._

"Sure. Whatever, but you don't have to put it in the sense of 'spicy'" Will muttered.

_Okay, fine not spicy, but hotter than the sun in the middle of July. _

"It is the middle of July," WIll pointed out.

_Exactly. What a horse._

"I can't believe I am having this conversation with you," Will said throwing his hands up in disbelief. "Okay from now one this conversation is over."

_Okay._

As they rounded a bend in the road they saw Robyn standing on the edge waiting ever so patiently. Will hadn't even realized only the suns light was visible.

Gilan and Will unmounted and Robyn walked into the forest.

He did the same "set up fire, and set up tent farther away from camp" routine. After Will and Gilan finished setting up their own tents Robyn set off to get water.

After an hour he didn't come back.

"What do you think could have happened," Will asked Gilan.

Will had been pacing for ten minutes making a small trail of pressed down dirt and grass.

"Well if you are so worried then go look for," Gilan said. "As for me I am not worried. He is skilled. You said so yourself, and Will he is older than you."

"Only by a year," Will said. "Well lets hope I come back."

"Okay, have fun," Gilan said not looking up from the map in his hands.

Will set off. He entered the forest where Robyn had. As he walked he started to hear the sound of a small running stream, but it wasn't just the stream. The sound was mixed with something else. A cry.

He came to the banks of a small stream. Now that he was closer the sound of crying was louder. He looked around and saw nothing. He walked up and down a space of the river and found nobody. As he was starting to give up the search for the source of the cry he noticed a figure leaning up against a tree a few meters away.

How come I didn't spot them before, Will thought.

As he got closer the cry became a little louder and was indefinetly coming from the figure by the tree.

The figure had long dark brown hair that hung down to the small of it's back. It's arms were wrapped around it's legs and it's head was tucked down. It was obviously a girl.

As Will walked toward her he noticed several unusual things. Two pieces of leather were scattered around with string, a ranger cloak was draped over a branch with a double scabbard and a bow and quiver were thrown into a near by bush.

Will approached silently so he wouldn't frighten the girl, but she spoke.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"What's wrong," Will asked gently kneeling next to her trying not to show the surprise that she heard he over her cry and the stream.

She tucked her head farther down.

"I said, go away," she mumbled angrily, but the anger was hardly noticeable under the flow of tears.

"Please tell me what is wrong," he said. "I will help you if I can."

"I am a nobody," was all she said, but she added, "No one really knows I exist. No one cares for me"

"That is never true," Will said.

The girl sniffed a couple times then wiped her tears. Will noticed that her right sleeve was pulled up and on her arm was a scar leading all the way up to the sleeve. It was as thick as a grown mans thumb.

Will gasped.

No it couldn't be, he thought.

The girl looked up at him and he saw tear streaks painted across her face.

"Will," she began. "I need to tell someone. I have been hiding my secrets to long. I am alone, lonely, scared, forgotten and devastated. I need to tell someone. Will you be that someone, Will?"

This couldn't be, Will thought. She knows my name.

"Can I trust you," she asked. "Will you swear not to tell a single soul as long as you live."

He looked into the girls eyes. He looked into the eyes that had always been hidden under a cowl. He looked into those eyes and saw nothing but pain, misery, hatred and sadness. He looked into those eyes and said,

"Yes."


	9. Ended Misery

"First of all," she began. "My real name is Regan Cilver not Robyn Carter."

Will nodded. He knew he was now going to get all the information about Robyn, now Regan, that Halt wanted, but he had just sworn never to tell a single soul.

"I started training as a ranger at age nine," she continued. "My father taught me. His name was Derek Cilver. When I was fourteen years old my father told me he had to bring me to a gathering, but before he could I was kicked out and he was sent on a mission. A very dangerous mission. The corps knew he had a better chance of dying than surviving."

"And the made him go?" Will asked.

"He had a choice. He wanted to prove that he was still a good ranger," she said.

"Still? What do you mean, still?" Will asked.

"After I was kicked out by Agvist," she said. "he was ashamed and wanted to make it up to me by returning as hero. When my father never returned and my brother was now a hero, that had no time for me, I was alone. Almost and orphan. My brother loved me so much, but once he was stationed at Castle Araluen. I never saw him. I decided to run away at age fifteen. I got hold of ranger equipment and I left. When I came upon Arlida I was tired and had no where to go, so, I built a cabin. I lived there for three years. I haven't seen my brother, Allister, since I left. No one alive knows who I am. I have never told anyone, but you."

"What do you mean you have never told anyone?" Will asked. "what about your brother and your mother."

"My mother died after I was born and my brother never knew he had a baby sister," she said, a tear escaped her eye. "He thought my father was training a boy as a ranger. He thought he had a younger brother. Not a younger sister. I was tortured by the fact that he treated me like a boy and that he loved me as a brother and not as me."

"Now that I am part of the world now, with you and Gilan, the pain is returning more fiercely than it ever has been over that past three years," she continued. "I was just bottled up. I needed to tell someone and you were the only option. I couldn't tell Gilan because clearly he doesn't trust me or even care about me. I trust you though. Will, I need you to help me."

She looked down and stroked the scar on her arm.

Will was quiet for a minute then he spoke.

"Now that you have told me almost everything about you, may I ask a question that I never got answered?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Where did you get that scar?" he asked.

Another tear escaped. She was quiet for several minutes then she answered.

"Suicide."

Will almost started crying himself. She had and has been through so much misery that she was willing to take her life to stop it. He scooted next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I was afraid I may hurt someone in my pain, misery, sadness and hatred," she choked on the tears as she spake. Rivers of tears streamed down her face. "So I decided I would hurt myself. I almost died."

She cradled her head onto Will's shoulder as she cried. Sobs racked through her entire body. He held her close to him, cooing softly. They sat there for more than an hour. Will could do nothing to stop Regan's flow of tears, all he could do was gently whisper to her and make her feel cared for. He knew she had not been cared for, for four years.

As they sat there Will noticed Regan's saxe knife lying on the grass next to her. He had saved her life. She was going to end her misery before he got here. He could not let that happen. He reached over with his free hand and picked the knife up. He threw it several meters away. He did not want her to be tempted.

After twenty more minutes her tears were gone and her eyes became dry. Her body still shivered. Will had some of her tears soaked into his cloak, but as he looked at her he saw that the baggy shirt she wore was soaked to the skin. She took her head off his shoulder and then just sat there for awhile, but she never bothered to shake Will's arm off her shoulder. It was comforting for her to have someone right there next to her that she could trust and be comforted by.

After another few minutes Will got up and started gathering her things. He helped her off the ground. She couldn't stand properly because she had been sitting on the ground for, about, three hours. He held her stead until she gained balance.

"Thank you," she said. That thank you was not for his help of steadying her, but everything. For listening, for caring, for trusting and for loving.

Will handed her, her things one at a time. She put the leather back on her arms, put her cloak on, buckled the quiver into place, and took her bow. She reached for the double scabbard in Will's hand, now with both knives in it, but he pulled it out of reach.

"Promise me," he said. "you will not use these on yourself."

She nodded.

He handed them to her. As she buckled them around her waist, and pulled her cowl over her face.

"Now that I know you're a girl I don't see how Gilan and I ever thought of you as a boy," Will said looking at Regan's disguise.

She flinched at Gilan's name.

"Was what Gilan said true?" she asked. "Did you ever believe him?"

"Not entirely," he said. "I knew there was many things about you we didn't know, but I was positive you weren't a bandit or and a moon darker or something. The world may not know you exist, but I do. Hey lets put it this way you need me to keep your secret and I need your help. We need eachother."

She smiled. This was a true smile. Something Will had never seen on her face for days. They walked side by side, with a full water bucket, back to camp.


	10. You Can Trust Me

Gilan looked up at the sound of feet crunching leaves and sticks.

Will and Regan emerged from the forest.

"Finally. I went and searched for you, but I couldn't find you so I came back and decided to wait for you two to show up," he said. "You guys were gone for three hours. What took you so long."

Regan looked over at Will, nervously.

"We…" she began.

"We got lost," Will said.

"You got lost? How come I have trouble believing you," Gilan said. "That is one I have never heard before."

"Oh shut up," Will said. "Now is not the time for jokes."

"Ok, then where were you?" Gilan asked again.

"We got lost," Will said again.

"If you say so," Gilan said.

"Gilan when will we reach the Woods of Shadows?" Will asked, changing the subject.

"The day after tomorrow," Gilan said.

"So soon?" Will said.

"Is that a problem?" Regan asked.

"No," he turned to her. "Not at all."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"So guys I started dinner," Gilan said after a long silence.

"Good I am starving," Will said, rubbing his hands together. "What are we having?"

"Duck Stew," Gilan said proudly.

"I will be in my tent," Regan said abruptly.

She headed to her tent.

Gilan added spices to the stew and stirred it gently.

"Come and get it!" he yelled loudly after twenty minutes.

"Gilan I am right here," Will said from behind Tug.

"But Robyn is not," Gilan said.

"I will go get he… him," Will said.

He patted Tug's back and walked into the forest toward Regan's tent. He found her sitting beneath a tree.

"You doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Dinner is ready," he said.

"Yeah, I heard," she said.

"Are you coming?"

"In a sec."

Will walked up to her and put his hand out. She grasped it and he pulled her up. He didn't let go of her hand though. He set his free hand on her shoulder.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," he said.

"I know," she said, not making eye contact.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, now staring straight into his eyes. "and thank you Will. You saved my life. Just please, go by your word and not tell anyone."

"You can trust me. I promise," he let go of her hand and started walking back to camp, smiling. "Lets go."

They all sat down around the fire and ate. Afterwards Will made a pot of coffee.

"That was stupendous," Will said. "Thanks Gil."

"Hey I already knew it was stupendous, I was just waiting for someone to tell me themselves," Gilan said scraping out the remains in his bowl.

Will shook his head, "Of course."

Regan smiled.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw," Gilan said, looking at Regan.

She turned to him in surprise.

"What?" she snapped.

"You smiled," he said.

Regan furrowed her brow and looked away. Will sensed her anger and decided to lighten the mood.

"Gil, will you tend to the coffee? I need to go fetch my mandola," he said.

The night was cheerful. Regan clapped her hands and smiled every time Will finished a song, and every time she did Gilan would raise both eyebrows at her.

After and hour of song and coffee Regan finally decided to hit the hay.

"He seemed to have had a one eighty turn in his attitude," Gilan said once Regan had left. "What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing," Will lied.

"Yeah sure. Really Will. You can trust me," Gilan said.

"I can't tell you Gilan," Will said truthfully. "I promised Robyn. If I hadn't given my word I would tell you."

"Sometimes I wish rangers weren't true to their word," Gilan said.

"But then nobody would ever trust a ranger," Will said.

"Can you please tell me," Gilan pleaded.

"No. I can't break his trust," Will said, strictly. "It is almost all he has."

"Did you get information that was very important?" Gilan asked, suspiciously. "Did you get the information Halt wanted?"

"More."

"Then will you tell Halt?" Gilan asked.

Will thought about it then decided.

"No," he said.

"Not even Halt?" Gilan said in disbelief.

"No even Halt," Will confirmed.

"But he will want you to tell him," Gilan added, trying to come up with something to make Will tell.

"Not if he hears that I gave my word not to tell," Will said, still holding firm on his decision.

"He will still want to know," Gilan said.

"Of course he will want to know, but he is not going to try to force it out of me like you are," Will said.

Gilan looked down guilty.

"I am sorry Will," he said. "Just wanted to know, but if you gave your word I want you to keep your word. If I forced it out of you when you had given your word as a ranger I would be ashamed to be a ranger myself."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Good night," he said.

"Night," Gilan said.


	11. Come and Join the Party

"Sir Horace, this is for you," the servant said.

Horace turned around to see the girl holding out an envelope.

"For me," he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is addressed to you," she said.

Indeed, written on the envelope was the word Horace, the Oakleaf Knight.

Horace took the envelope.

"Thank you," he said to the servant.

The servant turned and walked away.

Horace had been sent to Castle Araluen to show some of the trainee's techniques, even though he was only eighteen and the trainees were fifteen to seventeen. He had been there for the past ten days.

He broke the wax seal and realized it was the Rangers Corp's seal. He slipped the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

Horace,

Will and Gilan have been sent on a mission. They have been sent to spy on a group of terrorist and get information on an ex-ranger. Crowley and I realized the danger of these terrorists is far worse than we suspected. We informed them that it is group of terrorist that terrorized towns and villages, but it is far worse. We fear that it may be close to an entire army. We want to send you to help them. They are probably near the Woods of Shadows, a small dark portion of Thorntree Forest. If you head there now, then you might be able to make it between them and the forest. You should probably reach there in one day if you leave immediately. I have asked Sir Rodney's permission and he thinks you need to get out for a while so leave now if you choose and Horace, don't do anything stupid.

Halt

Horace laughed. Don't do anything stupid.

"No chances," he mumbled.

He saddled Kicker, packed his camping gear, reported that he was leaving and left.

He rode for a few hours and decided to rest kicker. Halt's letter had said he would be there some time tomorrow morning. So he rested and continued on.

He smelt it before he saw it. A little flicker of a fire in the trees. He walked Kicker slowly toward the trees. He saw a few traces of smoke in the air. Who was it? It could be Will and Gilan, but if it was they must have traveled fast because now they were only a half a days ride from the Woods of Shadows.

Kicker sensed the need for silence and walked as silently as he could. Which wasn't so silent. As they approached a figure emerged from the trees.

"Who are you," the figure yelled.

Horace didn't answer, but he stopped. The figure went back into the tree. It didn't after a while so he continued forward.

WHAM!

Something shoved him off his horse and pinned him to the ground. He was face down on the ground with his hands held securely behind his back by strong hands. He heard Kicker whinny.

"Who are you?" a sharp, dangerous voice asked.

"Horace Altman, the Oakleaf Knight," he said.

He heard the sound of steel against leather then the cold blade of a knife against the back of his neck.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing from you," Horace replied coolly.

Horace flipped over quickly, throwing whoever was pinning him down to the side. He swiftly pulled out his sword and pointed it at the figure that had already gotten to its feet. It had two knives in its hands it also wore a cloak, quiver and bow, but it wasn't a ranger because a ranger would have recognized his name. Horace assumed it was a boy, about his own age, by his size. Horace swung his sword into an upper cut. The figure dodged it. and swung his knife up to meet Horace's blade. He thrust Horace's sword up with such power and force it sent Horace staggering. Horace regained his balance and swung his sword down over his head. Then, he did a very rare technique that is not known among normal knights and fighters. The mysterious person did the Double Knife Defense. He caught Horace's blade between his knives and kneed Horace in the stomach. Then he thrust up, forcefully. Horace lost his grip on his sword and it flew from his hands. The Unknown boy pushed him over and held his hand tight, once again, behind his back.

"Who is it?" a different voice said. This voice was kinder and not as sharp.

"Horace Altman, the Oakleaf Knight," the sharp, dangerous voice said.

"Horace?" the other voice questioned. Horace thought the voice sounded familiar.

"Let him go," the second voice said.

"Do you know him, Will," the sharp voice asked.

Will! It was Will, Horace thought happily; Hopefully it's the right Will.

"Yes, he is my best friend," Will explained.

Yep, that's the right Will.

The strong, tight grip released his hands.

Horace jumped up and ran to Will. They embraced.

"Horace," Will said. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Halt sent me, but we can talk about that later," Horace explained. "Right now I want to be filled in on what has been happening with you guys. Halt gave me a really brief explanation. Really brief. Oh, and I am hunger."

"Of course," Will said. "Well he have extra coffee and rabbit stew."

"Sounds good," Horace said. "Sound good."

"Come and join the party," Will invited.

Will filled Horace in on almost everything. Of course, he only told him the basics of Regan. That he was with them because they needed his help and that he was an ex-ranger.

"Well, I will tell you Halt's and Crowley's news," Horace said, looking down into his empty bowl in disappointment. "Halt told me about these scalper people, but Crowley and him dug up more information after you left. He said that apparently these terrorists are almost the size of an army. They obviously have a bigger plan than to just raid towns and villages. Halt sensed that spying on them and their camp will be harder than we thought. So he sent me here to protect you guys and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I think we should be the ones making sure that you don't do anything stupid," Gilan added in.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but anyway," Horace continued. "Halt just sent me to help so here I am."

"How did you get here so fast?" Will asked.

"I was sent to Castle Araluen to train some trainee's," Horace said.

Will nodded his understanding and thought things through his head. All this time Regan stood at the edge of camp, with the cowl over her face, observing Horace.

Horace turned to look at her.

"You must be Robyn Carter," Horace said. "I am Horace Altman, but of course you already know that."

Regan raised an eyebrow, an expression no one could see.

"You have quite the skill," Horace said. "You are very strong. You are also fast, like a… snake, and sly like a fox."

"As strong as a bull, as fast and a snake and as sly as a fox," Will mumbled, trying to distract Horace from Regan.

"Excuse me?" Horace asked.

"Well, the inn keeper at Arlida described him as 'as strong as bull'," Will said. "So now he is as strong as a bull, as fast as a snake and as sly as a fox."

"Ok… anyway, Robyn where did you learn your techniques?" Horace asked. Will's attempt of distraction failed.

"Do you need to know?" Regan said, bitterly.

"I would like to know," Horace said with a smile.

"I'll tell you," Gilan butted in.

Regan narrowed her eyes at him, again, an expression no one could see because of the shadow of the cowl.

"Robyn is the brother of the famous Allister," Gilan said. "and he taught Robyn. Right?"

"Right," Regan confirmed grudgingly.

"The Allister? The defender of mankind?" Horace said in amazement.

"That's the one," Regan said. "Of course I just call him Allister."

"And guess what else?" Gilan said.

"What?"

"Allister is three fourths…," Gilan began.

"Shut up!" Regan shouted. "He doesn't want anyone knowing. I shouldn't of told you, you idiot."

"Sorry," Gilan apologized.

"You better be," Regan said. "and don't ever tell anyone as long as you live. Got it?"

"Got it," Gilan said.

"Give me your word, or you may not see daylight again," Regan threatened.

"I give you my word that I will not tell anyone as long as I shall live," Gilan said.

Regan nodded her head once in satisfaction and turned back. She walked to her tent and sat down with her back against the tree. Juniper walked over and lay down next to her. Regan threw back her cowl and pet Juniper softly on the back.

"I better make sure he doesn't blow his top off," Will said.

He got up and walked to Regan's tent.

"You ok," he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I am fine," she said. "My brother really doesn't care if anyone knows he just never told anyone, that's all."

"Then why…," Will began.

"I want to see if Gilan is as true to his word as you are," she explained. "I heard you talking with him a last night. Would you really never tell your mentor? Especially when your mentor is Halt?"

"You know Halt?" Will asked.

"Not personally, but I have heard of him and my father used to talk about him all the time," Regan said. "Now are you going to avoid my question?"

"No. I wouldn't tell my mentor," Will said. "Even if it is Halt."

"Thank you again, Will," Regan said. "For everything."

"And thank you," he said.

Before she could ask question he got up and walked back to camp.

She stared after him.

_You love him, don't you? _Juniper asked.

"Of course not," Regan said.

_Yes you do. Don't deny it._

"I don't love him," she said. "Even if I did I would force myself not to."

_You can't force yourself not to love someone._

"Yes, I can," Regan whispered to her. "and I must if it comes to it."

_But he loves you, too_

"Excuse me?"

_I am not kidding. He needs you right now._

"Juniper, I can't. I will only break his heart when I leave," Regan pointed out.

_Leave? We are leaving after this._

"I must," Regan whispered. "They are just going to take me to Redmont and interrogate me."

_You can't leave. He needs you and you need him._

"No," Regan raised her voice. "No, I don't need him. He will have to live without me."

_Regan, you can't deny what's in your heart and in his. You can just say it is not true, but that doesn't mean it isn't there. You shared your life with him. He deserves you._

"Stop it," Regan said, tears escaping her eyes. "I don't deserve him. You are just making it worse."

_I am truly sorry, but no matter what you say that love will exist somewhere in both of you until the end of time._

"NO!" Regan shouted. "STOP IT!"

"What is it," Will asked, running into her clearing.

"Nothing," Regan said, keeping in the pain and anger.

"Put you cowl on fast," Will ordered.

She did so and once it was over her eyes Gilan and Horace ran into the clearing, weapons ready.

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

"NOTHING!" Regan shouted accidently.

They all stared at her, but the stare that attracted Regan's attention most was Will's and Junipers.

"Nothing," she said, this time in a whisper. Unintentionally, some of the pain and anger seeped into her voice. "Please go."

Horace and Gilan turned on their heels and walked back. Will lingered for a moment, looking at the curled up figure on the grass under an oak tree with a beautiful ranger horse next to.

"Go, Will," she pleaded. "Just go."

He took one more look at her than followed Horace and Gilan.

_I am sorry._

"No. This is my fault," Regan said. "From now on this is nothing, but business."

_But Regan_

"No, Juniper," Regan said kindly and softly. "I can't hurt him or me."

_Than admit to me that it is there. That the lov..._

"No," Regan interrupted.

_Please. Both you and I know you lov…_

"No," Regan confirmed softly. "You are wrong. Just leave me be."

_If you say so._

Juniper stayed silent for the rest of the night. Regan mulled over her experiences with Will and rangers and the conversation that she just had. She convinced herself that Juniper was wrong, but didn't convince her heart. After a while she fell asleep with her back against the oak, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	12. I Wish I Could Tell You Everything

They arrived at the edge of the Woods of Shadows around midday. Throughout the trip Horace and Gilan had joked with themselves and with Will. Will did not joke though. This concerned Horace and Gilan. Will would sneak glances, full of worry, concern and sympathy, at Regan. Once in a while he would catch her with a tear running down her face. The moment it reached the top of her cheek she would brush it away.

"We will go back about half a mile and camp," Will said. "In the morning we will start searching the forest."

"Should we really set up camp so soon," Horace asked.

"We need our rest and time to plan," Will said. "Who knows, we could be back to camp late tomorrow night. We could get lost. We need our rest."

"And this is why I am not a ranger," Horace added.

Will laughed for the first time all day. Horace and Gilan smiled, a smile of relief. Will sneaked another glance at Regan. To his own relief she had a fraction of a smile on her face.

They set up camp half a mile away from the Woods of Shadows. They planned, joked and drank coffee. Regan consistently avoided conversation. She would only come over to them when they asked.

They all decided that if someone got lost or they scattered that they would come back to camp.

After a few more hours of planning Regan went to her tent.

"Will, is he okay," Gilan asked after she had left.

"Not only him, but are you okay," Horace added.

"I am fine, but I am not sure about Robyn," Will said, not liking saying Robyn instead of Regan.

"How do you mean?" Gilan asked.

"Well, remember yesterday when Robyn screamed?" Will said.

"Yes," they answered.

"Did you hear the pain and misery in his voice when he asked us to leave?" Will said.

Gilan and Horace stared at him blankly.

"Obviously no, anyway when I stayed there for a while he almost pleaded with me to leave," Will explained. "He is hurting. I want to know why, and help."

"Yeah, but he is like a bear in hibernation," Gilan said.

"Ugg! Why does everyone compare him to animals," Will said, hating the way he said "him" when he was talking about a girl.

"Sorry, I am just saying he is a tough nut to crack," Gilan said.

"I know, but when someone in that much misery it hurtful to see," Will said. "I don't want to watch him, or any human being, go through such pain and misery."

"Didn't he share his pain with you already?" Gilan asked.

"Well yes, but…," Will hesitated. "I thought he did."

"What?" Horace said, jumping into the conversation.

"Will and Robyn had a little talk a few days ago, and Robyn shared some valuable information about him," Gilan explained. "Will swore never to tell anyone."

"Did he share his pain with you?" Horace asked.

"Yes… not all of it," Will admitted. "It is almost like he has developed new pain and misery since the day we talked."

"How could he? He hasn't had any contact with anyone, but us," Gilan said.

"I don't…," Will trailed off. Than his mind started working, he knew there was some reason that this new pain had developed in Regan, but he couldn't quite grasp why.

I need to ask her, to talk to her, Will thought.

He headed to her tent and tapped lightly on it.

"Who is it," she asked.

"Will," Will answered.

"Go away," she replied.

"I want to talk to you," Will begged. "I need to talk to you."

She opened the flap of her tent and crawled back in. Will took this an invitation in side. He sat at the open while she huddled in the corner. She had her cowl down and her eyes were a little red a puffy.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Are you okay Regan," Will asked.

She let out a quick sob for some reason.

"I am fine," she choked.

"No you are not," Will confirmed. "Won't you tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head vigorously.

"Please?"

Again she shook her head.

"Regan, I want to help."

Another quick uncontrolled sob.

"I can't," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Will asked. "What do you mean."

"Nooo," she cried quietly in agony.

He couldn't imagine her pain and misery. She had, had a terrible past and now something else was bothering her.

"Please, Regan I can help you," he said.

She let out a session of uncontrolled sobs.

"Nooo," she moaned.

He crawled over to her and attempted to put his arm around her. She flinched away.

"Please go," se said. "You are just making it worse. I don't want to hurt you or me."

"Hurt us?" Will asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Will I can't tell you," she sobbed. "I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you everything."

"Then why don't you?" he said, confused.

"I already told you. I can't," she cried. "I don't want to hurt you."

He sat there next to her. She cried and sobbed. He attempted two more times to place his arm on her shoulder. Each time she flinched away. Then, he just sat there next to her for a while. After, her sobs cooled down he left.

"Any luck?" Horace asked as he saw Will emerge from the woods. It was now dark outside.

"All I know is that…," he stopped himself from almost saying she. "he can't tell me what is wrong because he is afraid he will hurt me."

"He obviously trust you though if he will tell you that much," Horace added to make this conversation sound more happy.

"I guess," Will said. "Where is Gil?"

"He went to bed," Horace said. "Coffee?"


	13. Me, too

Will, Gilan and Regan crept around silently. They had convinced Horace to stay behind. He would only give them away. Regan stayed by them for a while, but they separated eventually. Regan wandered around until.

She heard a faint clatter. Someone yelled at someone else. She crept slowly and soundlessly toward the sound. She came upon a clearing. About ten tents were set up around a camp fire. Several men walked about, some going in and out of tents. This was the camp of the Scalpers.

The tents looked like they could easily fit two people. Although they had been warned by Horace that the Scalpers was an entire army, it looked like there were only twenty men.

A flag flew on a short pole. The flag had a knife on it that dripped with blood.

Regan studied the camp for a little while. These men were brutal, it looked like they might scalp their companions. Here and there, there was people who got a long, though.

After a half hour of watching, Regan left to find Gilan and Will. She couldn't find them and went back to camp. There they were. They were having a conversation, but when they saw her they stopped abruptly.

"There you are," Will said as she walked into their clearing. "We were starting to get worried. Where were you?"

"I found them. There is a camp of about twenty men," she replied. She shook her head at Will. He was probably the only one getting worried.

"Twenty?" Horace said, looking at the hooded figure in bewilderment. "That isn't even close to an army"

"Maybe the others are somewhere else and these are distractions so the others can get away," Will said.

"That is a definite possibility," Gilan said.

Regan went over to the fire and picked the pot of coffee up. She poured herself some and sipped contently.

"Do you remember where they are?" Horace asked.

"Yes," she said.

Will, Horace and Gilan started forming plans. Regan just watched them and sipping her coffee. She pulled her cowl over her face a little more when Will glanced at her.

"I guess for now we should just observe them and see what they are like and what weapons they have," Gilan confirmed.

"Yep," Horace said.

"They are brutal," Regan explained. "I don't know what is keeping them from scalping each other. They all hang around in groups of three or four."

They filed this information away for later use.

"I guess we should get a good night's sleep," Horace said. He yawned and crawled into his tent. Gilan did the same.

Regan started toward her tent, which was a little farther away from camp, but Will grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Now she knew what they had been talking about when she had arrived. They all knew that she trusted Will the most or in their words, _he_ trusted Will the most. The wanted him to get more information out of "him". Horace was set on finding out how "Robyn" could hurt Will.

"I am fine," she replied stiffly.

"No your not," he said.

Regan tried to pull away, but he held her hand firmly.

He pulled her closer.

"Please tell me. I can help you," he said, softly.

"NO! You can't Will. You can't fix everything," she said.

"But I can try," he said.

He squeezed her hand in a comforting way.

She stepped back a pace.

"You can try, but it will only make it worse," she said. "Don't you see? I can't be helped."

"Everyone can be helped," he said, taking her other hand.

"No. I am not loved by anyone. I don't have anyone there for me," she said, with tears running down her cheeks. "You don't know how hard this is. I don't have a true friend in the world."

"That's not true," Will sympathized. He reached and brushed the tears off her face. "I am your friend and I love…"

"No," Regan cried. She turned and broke loose of his grip. She ran and ran. Finally she came to the road and sat down. The tears poured down.

After a hour she got up.

"I don't love him and he doesn't love me," she convinced herself. "It is just me now. I have nothing to do with those terrible rangers."

Over and over again she said this.

She was lying to herself. She knew, deep down, that she was lying, but it was all that she could do from hurting Will.

"Lets just kill these Scalpers and get it over with," she mumbled.

She crept back into camp late at night. A shadow sat by the fire, which wasn't much of a fire any more. The figure was breathing in and out evenly.

"I know you are awake," Regan said.

Will turned and looked at her.

"Your good," he teased.

"Is everyone else asleep?" she asked.

"Probably not Gilan, but Horace, yes."

"Well, good night."

"No."

"No?"

"I want to talk to you," Will demanded.

"We just…,' she began.

"That wasn't particularly a long conversation," Will said. "I want you to be straight with me."

"No, Will," Regan said softly.

"Yes or I won't go to sleep," he said, stubbornly.

"I will tell you only what you feel you _need_ to know," she said.

"I need to know everything."

"You might not get all of it out of me, but come on."

Regan walked to her tent and sat down in front of it. She laid her saxe in her lap. Will followed her and sat across from her.

"Why will you hurt me?" Will asked.

Regan didn't understand at first.

"I can't tell you," she said, feeling tears. She looked at Will and saw a tear on his face to. She realized, it hurt him to see her in so much misery.

"Tell me everything," he demanded softly.

She shook her head.

He scooted next to her and pulled her close, she didn't object. He held her hand in his and cooed to her softly.

"Please," he said.

"Will, please don't make me," she pleaded.

"I need to know."

"I…," she began, but stopped.

"Regan, I hate to see anyone in misery, but it hurts a lot more to see you," he said. "You have experienced so much misery it is terrible to see you suffer because you are afraid to hurt me. You could never hurt me."

"Oh, but I could," she confessed. "I will break your heart."

Will looked at her.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Will,...I...I," she hesitated.

"I love you, too," he said.

She let out a scream of agony. Will jumped up in surprise. He looked down at her and saw an arrow sticking out of her arm.

"NO!" he yelled.

He glanced up and saw Gilan, with his bow, but it wasn't aimed at Regan it was aimed at an archer not ten feet away. Gilan let an arrow loose and the man fell, unmoving.

Will dropped to his knees, scooping Regan up in his arms. He ran back to camp and set her down carefully. Tug looked up, sensing the urgency. Will went to Tug and searched for his wound kit.

"Where is it?" he said stressfully. "Horace?"

There was a grumble, and then Horace crawled from his tent.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Do you know where my kit it?" Will said.

"By the fire," Horace said more awake now. He too could sense the urgency.

Will raced over to the fire and grabbed his kit. He dashed over to Regan, knelt down and dumped the contents of his wound kit onto the ground.

Horace sat on a log and watched Will work.

Will cleaned the wound with water and applied salve to it. He wrapped it up panickedly, but slowly. Horace watched because there was nothing he could do to help.

After Will had done everything he could he shed his cloak and placed it under Regan's head. He just sat there cooing to her and stroking her hair.

"Who is this anyway?" Horace asked, not recognizing her, he knew her as Robyn, a boy.

"Robyn," Will said calmly, but inside he was burning.

"What?" Horace said. Then reality dawned on him. "Oh. So what happened?"

"She got shot," Will said stroking Regan's hand.

"What's her history?" Horace asked.

"I gave my word never to tell," Will explained. "If she wants to tell you when she recovers than that's her choice."

"If she recovers," Horace said, accidently.

A single tear escaped Will's eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Gilan came back and looked at Regan in surprise.

"Where have you been?" Will asked.

"Examining the archer. He had a knife painted on shirt," Gilan informed. "He is a Scalper."

"Any others?" Horace inquired.

"No. I searched," said Gilan.

"We better move on," Will said. "They could come searching."

They packed up camp. Horace and Gilan would whisper to each other and glance at Regan.

Will said nothing, he packed his stuff and Regan's. He lead Juniper to the horses and prepared to set off. He laid Regan in his lap. Tug knew what to do, he could find a good place to camp. The found another clearing and set up camp there.

Will didn't say anything. All he did was stroke Regan's hair. Gilan and Horace sympathized for him. They realized that Will had known about Regan's true identity for a while now and had fallen in love with her.

Two days past and Regan did not stir. Will had to constantly change the wrap because blood would seep through and soak in about three hours. Will refused to leave her side and Gilan was left alone to go spy on the Scalpers. Horace tended to the horses and camp. He watched Will wallow in misery.

One night while they drank their coffee spoke for the first time in days.

"What is taking her so long to recover?" he asked. This question had been nagging at him for days.

"One night when you had fallen asleep next to her I inspected the wound," Gilan explained. "The arrow punctured her main tendon. She lost a lot of blood."

Will looked at Regan. Her wrap was not as red anymore, but she was very pale.

"Why didn't I see that?" he asked himself.

That night Will didn't go to sleep. He changed her wrap twice and cleaned the wound three times.

"Please come back to me," he pleaded, knowing she couldn't hear him. "I love you."

"Me, too," Regan mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open.


	14. Planted

Will almost whooped for joy. He helped Regan to her feet and hugged her.

"Awkward," Horace whispered to Gilan.

"I am just glad to see him happy," Gilan said.

Tears filled Will's eyes as he squeezed Regan, and she cried to.

"I love you," Will said.

Regan smiled.

"'I love you'? I didn't know their relationship got that far," Horace said.

"Will, can you let go? I can't breathe," Regan gasped.

"Oh, yeah of course," Will said letting go.

Horace and Gilan gasped at what happened next. Will pulled Regan into a gentler hug and planted a kiss on Regan's lips. She kissed him back.

Gilan's and Horace's mouths fell open.

"Did you…," Horace stuttered.

Gilan nodded.

"Will?" Regan said pointing to Gilan and Will.

"Oh, sorry, guys," he apologized.

That night Will made a rabbit stew and coffee and still he wouldn't let Regan leave his side. She had planted a seed in his heart. To his disappointment she didn't seem to thrilled to be with him. She would smile, laugh, hold his hand and kiss his cheek, but once in a while he would catch her with a frown. She would convince him everything was okay.

After they had eaten they sat around drinking coffee. Will pulled out his mandola and played a few songs. Gilan and Horace went to bed early.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Will asked again.

"Yes, but Will don't get to used to me," she said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't see how…," he began, but Regan put a finger over his mouth.

"We can talk about it later. I don't want to spoil the happiness," she said softly.

"But…," he began.

"No, not now," she said. She kissed his cheek and walked to her tent.

_Now, I get Juniper,_ Tug said.

"Go right ahead," Will encouraged.

He smiled and went to bed, ready for a day of spying tomorrow. He had no idea what was in store.


	15. Hope

"Wake up, sleepy head," Regan whispered.

Will wiped his eyes and got up. Regan head peaked into his one man tent.

"Morning, sunshine," Regan said. "Don't you look lovely today."

Will's shirt was wrinkled and his hair was disheveled. He crawled out wearily and smiled at Regan. It was nice to see her without her cowl over head all the time.

Horace and Gilan sat by the fire. It was now extinguished, but a pot of coffee sat in the hot coals. Will grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee.

They drank their coffee quietly for a while in silence.

"Tell us everything," Gilan burst out.

Regan, Will and Horace jumped slightly.

"What?" Will said.

"Not you," Gilan said, irritated already. "Robyn."

"Who?" Will said.

"Her," said Horace pointing at Regan.

"My real name isn't Robyn," Regan confessed. "It's Regan Cilver."

"Did you know your initials are RC," Horace pointed out.

"Oh, really," said Regan in a mocking tone.

"It is the same as Ranger Corps," Horace added.

Regan glared at him.

"You are so smart," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well, thank you," Horace said, not noticing the sarcasm.

"so, will you tell us everything?" Gilan asked.

Regan paused for a moment.

"No, not now," Regan answered.

Gilan looked like he was going to explode.

"Please?" he pleaded.

Regan shook her head.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Will broke it.

"Well we better tackle the day," he said.

Gilan, Will, Regan and Horace gathered things for spying. Weapons, water, and dried meat and fruit.

Horace had pleaded with them to let him come with them. He promised he would stay far from the camp and make as little noise as possible.

They left their horses and headed out to the camp. Once they were half way into the forest Horace sat down when they went on. Regan led Will and Gilan to the camp.

"It really isn't an army," Will said. "It is only twenty to thirty people."

They watched all night. Same with the next day. By the third day of spying they discovered nothing to useful accept for a few places the Scalpers were planning to strike next month.

On day three something unexpected happened. They were watching the camp when Horace approached them.

"Horace what in the world are you doing here?" Gilan scolded.

"I saw someone," Horace informed. "He was dressed the same as the archer that shot Regan. He is coming your way."

"Then we must go," Regan said. Today she had her cowl pulled over her head like Will and Gilan.

"Come," Gilan demanded.

"Oh, I am afraid it is too late for that," a sly, sharp voice hissed.

Ten men emerged from the trees, surrounding them. The man who had spoken, as Horace said, wore the same attire as the archer, but sewed onto his shoulder was a little flag with a knife on it. He also wore what looked like a ranger cloak without the hood.

Will guessed this was a senior officer.

"Get them," the man demanded.

The ten men closed in and grabbed them. All four of them broke loose and put up a fight. Regan stabbed one in the back and flung her throwing knife at another and Will shot one that was farther away. Both Horace and Gilan took up two men in a sword fight. They put up a good fight and killed four, but they eventually were seized and their weapons confiscated. They were led into the camp and tied to poles. Back to back on the ground. Will and Regan were tied to a pole and Horace and Gilan another pole.

Several of the camp members came up and observed. Regan spat at one that got to close.

"What are we to do with them, sir?" a boy no older than eighteen asked the man from before. Regan and Will listened

"Report to the captain," the man demanded. "Ask him. three of them are rangers and may be useful. We will try to convince them to join use."

"Never!" Will spat.

"Technically I am not a ranger," Regan said. She still had her cowl on.

"Then what might you be?" the man asked.

"Ex-ranger," Regan said.

The man snorted. He flipped her hood back and his mouth fell open.

"A girl," he stated. He studied her for a second. "Do I know you?"

Regan looked up at the man. He looked vaguely familiar.

"No," she said looking away.

"Anyway," the man said, talking to the boy. "If they will not join us we will try to torture information out of them and after that we will kill them."

"Yes, sir," the boy answered. "I will go report to the captain."

He ran off and was out of Regan's sight.

"Where did he go?" she asked Will.

"Into the forest," he said. "but why?"

"Shut up," the man said, smacking both their faces none too lightly.

Blood trickled out of Regan's mouth.

Night fell and nobody talked or seemed to care about them much. Now and then men would come and look at them, especially Regan.

"What do we do?" Regan asked Will somewhere close to midnight.

"I don't know," he admitted. "We have try to think of a plan."

He took her hand. They were tied to back to back on the pole, but Will could reach her hand from behind his back.

"Until then we just need to have hope," Regan said.

"Yes, hope," will repeated.

That is what was in their minds when the drifted off into a light, reckless sleep.

Hope.


	16. Regan Cliver

"Wake up," Will hissed.

Regan stirred then her eyes shot open. She had dry blood on the corner of her mouth.

"I just heard the man from yesterday talking to that boy again," Will informed her. "He said that we were to be split up throughout the camp and be interrogated."

"No," Regan complained.

"The boy also said that any information on you was to be reported to their captain," Will said.

"What?" she said a little loudly.

"What is wrong," Gilan said.

"We will be split up throughout the camp today," Will told him.

"What?" he said. "Horace wake up."

"Huh?" Horace moaned.

"We are to be split up today," Gilan said.

"Why?" Horace asked.

"Interrogation," Will added to the conversation. "All information on Regan is to be reported to their captain. Regan don't tell them anything. If they force you to give information give them nothing, but your name."

"I can't…," she began.

"No, Regan. This is for your protection," Will said. "Horace, Gilan they may ask you for information on Regan. Don't tell them anything."

"Got it," Horace said.

Four men came and untied them from the pole, but kept their hands tied. They all were walked in different directions. They were each tied to a pole on the sides of the camp. They were given nothing to eat. Regan wasn't bothered until noon.

A man around thirty approached her. He had three knives and an axe.

"Hello, girl," he said. "I am Gresk."

Regan nodded her acknowledgement.

"I don't have time for gentle words and flattery," he said. "So let's get started."

He pulled out his knife and set it on her throat.

"Who are you and how did you come to know where we are?" he growled.

Regan said nothing.

"Tell me," he commanded pressing the knife more firmly to her throat."

"Gresk!" someone yelled. "She is not to be harmed."

"Fine!" he gave in. He pulled the knife away. "If you don't tell me I will send you to the captain."

Regan sensed she didn't want this to happen.

"My name is Regan Cilver," she said. "I don't know how we come to know your whereabouts. I joined the expedition later."

"Very well," Gresk said. He didn't seem satisfied, but left.

Will was next. Same man.

"Who are and who is your lady friend?" Gresk asked him. "I don't take silence as an answer."

"Didn't she tell you already," Will bluffed.

"Of course, but…," Gresk stopped. "How did you know? Never mind. I just want to make sure she wasn't lying."

Will saw no harm in telling him if Regan had already told him.

"Her name is Regan Cilver," he answered casually.

"And you?" Gresk inquired.

"Will," Will said.

Gresk was obviously irritated that he wasn't going to get any information from the prisoners except their names. He couldn't torture them. He had been commanded not to.

He got the same results from Gilan and Horace. All he really learned was names and that Regan didn't lie to him. He reported to the captain that night.

"Sir, the girls name is Regan Cliver," Gresk informed his captain.

"What?" the captain said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir," Gresk said. He had never heard his captain sound so astonished.

"It can't be," the captain mumbled to himself.

"Sir?" Gresk said.

"GET OUT!" the captain yelled. "NOW!"  
Gresk turned and ran out of the tent.

"How?" the captain asked himself. "What do I do now?"


	17. Better Than This

Regan woke to someone shaking her.

"You girl," the person said. "Get up."

"Why?" she grumbled.

"Our captain wants to see you," the man said. It was Gresk. "Now!"

He untied her from the pole, but kept her hands tied behind her back. Then led her away. To her confusion, he led her out of the clearing into the woods. They walked for about half an hour, all the time going deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally they reached another clearing. This one was huge. There were about twenty tents and each looked like they bunked five men. There really was an army. About one hundred and twenty people all together at both camps. The same flag flew here too.

Gresk led Regan to a tent in the middle of the camp. It was rather big and had the flagpole next to it. The man from the other day stood guard.

"Agvist, the prisoner is here to see that captain," Gresk said.

Agvist, Regan thought.

Agvist went into the tent and came back out.

Gresk thrust her into the tent. She fell onto the hard ground. She struggled to get back up and ended up just kneeling. She looked up to see a man sitting on a bed. He had brown hair with streaks of grey in it. He wore a ranger's cloak. He had a long bow and quiver in the corner. He had a double scabbard belt, but had another knife strapped to his boot.

"Are you a ranger?" Regan asked.

"No," he said. "I am a captain of terrorists."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Captain Cilver," the man said.

"What?" she said. She studied him and saw something familiar about him. "Cilver?"

A devious grin spread across his face.

Regan stared in bewilderment. Then reality hit her.

"No," she said.

"Yes," Captain Cilver said.

"Father?" she whispered.

"Regan, stay here with me," he said. "We can be the greatest team there has ever been. Father and daughter."

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I knew the rangers didn't care about me so I left," he explained. "I came upon a filthy group of robbers and built them up. I only regretted leaving you behind. You were so special and skilled."

"What about Allister?" Regan said.

"Oh, he was blind. He would have been no use to me," Captain Cilver muttered. "He broke your heart anyway. Why do you care about him?"

"He was my brother," Regan whispered. A tear escaped from her eye and trickled down her face. "Father, no."

"Reagan, join me," Captain Cilver said. "and we can take over Araluen, together."

"No," Regan snapped. "I am not a person like you."

She jumped up and kicked him in the chest.

"How dare you defy your father," he yelled. "Agvist, come in here and get her out of my sight… NOW!"

Agvist ran in and grabbed Reagan.

"No, you are better than this," she yelled as she was dragged out of the tent. "I know you. You know better."

"Correction, my daughter," Captain Cilver said before she was pulled out of the tent. "You used to know me. I will talk to you in two days and if you have decided to join me I will offer your friends the same opportunity and if not then… well… use your imagination."

He laughed. She was pulled away back to the smaller camp. She screamed and kicked.

"Let me go!" she yelled when Agvist ordered to strong men to take her. "You weak, scavenging… vermin!"

They tightened their grips.

"REGAN!" Will yelled from across the camp. "ARE YOU OKAY?"  
"NO," she yelled. She choked on her next words in a sob.

They tied her up, with difficulty.

She moaned and screamed.

"This is all my fault," she told herself over and over again. "What do I do? I'm better than this."


End file.
